Puzzle
by Belly Barma
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un coup de feu, d'une héroïne à la retraite, d'une forêt sordide, de quelques années à UA, d'un jeu d'échecs, d'une mort mystérieuse, d'une machine qui bipe, d'une enfant étrange, de menaces à répétition, d'une équipe insolite et du héros numéro un. *** Futur alternatif de My Hero Academia - Izuku x oc, Katsuki x oc, Shoto x oc, et autres.
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1aa5d18f425b0c470e3b6144a2107f56"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Les nuits de printemps étaient encore froides, et la ville frissonnait sous une lune ronde, blanche, rayonnante, comme taillée dans la glace. Yuri se redressa sur la banquette synthétique bleue. Elle ne respirait aucunement la fatigue, hormis de lourdes cernes violacés creusés sous ses yeux bruns, qui témoignaient de longues et récurrentes insomnies. Mais la lueur dans son œil était vivace, avide d'adrénaline. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, parfaitement adroits et silencieux, lorsqu'elle s'assit pour enfiler ses vielles chaussures militaires, trop grandes et usées ; elles étaient trouées en leur bout. Elle se mit debout, enfin, experte dans les escapades nocturnes, sur un sol de plastique beige, plus ou moins moelleux./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="919c99adb4d3450ef3544fc4c0381aab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"On remua dans l'obscurité. Yuri se tendit soudainement ; chacune de ses cellules était en alerte. Un autre corps se redressa sur ses coudes, sur la banquette d'en face, assombri par la lumière d'encre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e0a0e5c2b45d14c68846831ea9941e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"« Yuri, où est-ce que tu vas ? » chuchota-t-on./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b71c673f6c11603fc8dfc0860465fd58"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yuri se détendit un peu, mais pas complètement - jamais complètement - et s'approcha. Sa sœur, enroulée dans une couverture de feutre, tournait son visage vers elle. Yuri ne la voyait pas distinctement dans l'ombre, mais elle devinait parfaitement ses yeux naïfs, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ensommeillés/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", un peu surpris, et une trace de bras inscrit sur sa joue. Douze ans qu'elle /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"l'étudiait/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" chaque jour, presque chaque minute./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b9db086ede35dba611e94a23916a772"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"« Je vais juste prendre l'air. Rendors-toi. »/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f16f6bd178fdbbb58b7345935724e955"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sa sœur ne dit d'abord rien, puis hocha la tête. Elle la reposa au creux de son coude. Yuri attendit en silence. Bientôt, la respiration devient plus régulière, plus lourde, plus profonde. Elle attendit encore un peu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1e594bfded3bfbbc4ec7989dd4572d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un souffle seulement sorti de sa bouche. Une phrase./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1848d7bb6f4c8d3934f82bc65bbbadc1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"« Dors pendant qu'on le peut encore... »/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8f01e37aea92692bb037209d56b340b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Puis elle recula en ne créant aucun déplacement d'air. Enfin, elle fit volte-face, et d'un mouvement mécanique, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"coulissa/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" la porte de plexiglas dans un couinement léger et caractéristique. Elle sortit en enfilant sa large veste d'homme, nullement agressée par le vent froid. Puis elle partit en marchant avec un flegme étrange, silencieusement nerveux, se fondant aux ombres comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la nuit./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eedfa999fc121064b67184f29671b77c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mais, restée à l'intérieur, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yuha/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" avait l'œil ouvert. Couchée sur sa banquette, repliée pour garder sa chaleur corporelle, le visage triste par son manque d'expression. Yuri l'ignorait ; mais elle non plus ne dormait pas./em/p 


	2. Chapitre 1 : La mort tant attendue

Toute la ville, tout le Japon, toute la planète était en fête. Des feux d'artifices explosaient dans le ciel dans d'éphémères jets de lumières. Leurs ondes faisaient vibrer les bâtiments, le sol et le cœur des passants ; qui ne le sentait pas, leur machine tambourinant déjà dans leur poitrine. L'air était chaud, tant grâce à l'été qu'à la multitude de souffles serrés. Les rires se faisaient écho. Les voix des discussions. Une lointaine huile de friture frissonnait dans une baraque. L'euphorie qui gonflait dans l'air atteignait l'ouïe de Michiko avec une douceur vive, et tout son corps frissonnait. Elle garda les yeux fermés un moment, ses longs et épais cils caressant le haut de ses pommettes, profitait de quelques secondes pour sentir la joie de la foule.

All for One était mort.

Aucun enterrement n'avait été plus joyeux. Elle rouvrit les paupières en les agitant une seconde. La magie n'en fut que plus grande : les couleurs et les tons semblaient se mélangeaient pour donner lieu à un paysage mystique fait de lumières électriques colorées, de vêtements et chevelures mouvants, qui se mélangeait dans un flou artistique avant de pénétrer sa pupille verticale. Michiko avait la sensation d'assister à quelques chose d'immense et transcendant. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres pulpeuses de s'étirer, découvrant ses dents blanches et droites.

All for One, le plus grand super-vilain qui ait eu la malchance d'exister, était décédé dans sa cellule ce matin, après presque dix ans d'incarcération. Chaque habitant allait pouvoir s'endormir tranquille cette nuit, sûr que ce monstre ne se réveillerait plus. En tant qu'héroïne mais aussi en tant que personne, Michiko en était profondément heureuse.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose vibrer brutalement contre sa cuisse, dans la pochette noire de la ceinture de son costume. Sursautant d'abord, elle se précipita de sortir son smartphone. L'écran brillait en émettant une musique — quelques curieux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit de honte et serra les dents. Les lettres blanches qui affichaient le destinataires étaient illisibles. Elle regrettait son défunt vieux téléphone, où elle pouvait lire les touches de la pulpe des doigts. Paniquée, elle appuya sur le rond vert et approcha l'appareil de son oreille.

« Akuhei, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix minuscule, mortifiée.  
\- PUTAIN, T'ES OÙ ? »

L'appareil auditif de Michiko vrilla légèrement au suraiguë. Elle grimaça de douleur et régla le support d'un tour de bouton. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme enchaîna : « Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de disparaître alors qu'on est en patrouille ?!  
\- Mais c'est vous qui...  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si t'es pas dans une minute à l'angle de la rue, t'es virée ! »

Il raccrocha brutalement le combiné, laissant la place à un long signal sonore des plus désagréables. Michiko eut un léger soupir de désespoir : il était impossible d'arriver dans le délai au point de rendez-vous, qu'elle estimait approximativement compte tenue de la précision de son chef. Elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter : cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle travaillait dans cette agence et elle collectionnait les menaces qui n'avaient jamais été concrétisées.

Elle se dépêcha tout de même, se frayant un passage entre les passants à l'aide de sa souplesse et son agilité exceptionnelles. Malgré ses yeux malvoyants, elle distingua aisément son supérieur : elle était habituée à son costume noir aux bandes oranges, à sa posture nonchalante et tendue, à son aura impressionnante. Bomberkill était un héros qui faisait hérisser ses poils à son approche, tant son regard était meurtrier. Sans les distinguer tout à fait, elle sentait les deux points rouges de ses yeux la brûler.

« T'es en retard ! aboya-t-il.  
\- Vous avez accéléré sans prévenir..., s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Si tu me ralentis, tu peux te casser tout de suite ! »

Lorsque Michiko pensait que tout le monde avait le sourire, elle excluait les cas particuliers comme lui. Il semblait plus fermé et plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ne souhaitait pas demander au héros, ni fouiller dans sa vie privée. Il enchaîna : « Y'a une baston dans le coin ?  
\- Je... eh bien... bredouilla-t-elle en sortant de nouveau son téléphone.  
\- On y va avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse intervenir ! »

Rechercher où étaient les différentes plaintes dans un périmètre proche était chaque fois un véritable défi : Bomberkill étant dans l'incapacité de manier l'écran du téléphone à cause de ses gants, et Michiko d'y lire la moindre information. La même scène se reproduisait chaque jour : le héros lui criait dessus et elle tapait un peu n'importe où sur l'application spéciale pour les héros pro, dans l'espoir d'ouvrir le plan qu'il demandait. Il se plaignait beaucoup de son employée, et lui lançait des piques désagréables dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Michiko pensait parfois à lui répondre, mais refoulait toujours ses pensées désagréables en s'excusant, ne perdant jamais son sourire. Même si elle se sentait souvent blessée lorsqu'il l'accusait d'être inutile, elle se montrait toujours calme, chaleureuse, polie et respectueuse. _Je vous demande pardon. Je suis désolée. Merci de votre conseil._

Heureusement, Michiko n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup pour trouver les points rouges posées sur les rues du plan, pointant les différents signalements : il y en avait des dizaines, rien que dans leur arrondissement. Le décès d'All for One avait réveillé quelques petits vilains de quartier, mais la vague de délit retombera quelques jours plus tard et ne causera aucun mort.

Le calme apparent qui régna ensuite pendant un temps n'était que le début de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, de bien plus terrible que quelques règlements de compte, quelques circuits électriques explosés ou fastfood dévalisés. Quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre, dans le silence glaçant et malheureux.

Cependant, Michiko, comme tous les autres habitants en fête, ignorait tout de ce qui secouerait plus tard le Japon. Elle ne se demanda à aucun moment, alors qu'elle poursuivait son supérieur tout en se faisant aboyer dessus pour tout et rien, si elle était encore en sécurité. Elle ne se demanda pas si d'autres yeux avides que ceux de All of One n'était pas en train de fouiller le monde du regard en se demandant combien d'entre eux survivraient. Non, elle n'y pensa pas.

Et elle avait bien tort.

* * *

« Deku ! Pouvez-vous nous donner votre avis à propos de la mort d'All for One ? »

« Que pensez vous de votre dernière montée dans le sondage de popularité ? »

« Les otages sont-ils tous sains et saufs ? »

« Deku ! »

« Il paraît qu'All for One s'est suicidé ! Est-ce vrai ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un blessé ? Vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre cela ? »

« Monsieur Deku ! »

« Avez-vous un mot à dire à vos fans qui vous regardent ? »

« Deku ! Deku ! S'il-vous-plait ! »

Izuku avait toujours du mal avec la cacophonie journalistique, après huit ans à travailler avec des héros puis en tant que professionnel. Contrairement à lui, Aoyama avait l'air très à l'aise et se pavanait en armure étincelante devant les caméras, bien qu'aucun journaliste ne fasse attention à lui. Ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés sur la même mission : un braqueur de banque s'était fait coincé trop tôt dans ses plans et avait pris des otages. Un de ceux-ci qui avait tenté de se défendre avait été blessé à la jambe. L'ambulance venait de partir.

Izuku résuma globalement la situation aux journalistes, évitant les questions provocatrices ou hors-sujet. Malgré lui, son regard cherchait une personne dans la foule de micro. Il ne la voyait pas.

Il aurait dû en être heureux, mais Izuku avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. C'était suspect.

Il dit au revoir à Aoyama, puis retourna vite à son agence en courant dans de gigantesques bonds. Il saluait de la main, dans un large sourire, les passants émerveillés qui le pointaient du doigt. Enfin, il arriva au pied de l'immense building qui trouait les nuages. _Son_ agence. Il était toujours envahi par ce sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait réussi à construire en si peu d'années. Il allait devenir le nouveau symbole de paix, coûte que coûte, comme All Might en son temps ; s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Il entra et salua le secrétaire de l'accueil. Montant les escaliers - il ne faisait plus confiance aux ascenseurs depuis que celui-ci s'était bloqué entre deux étages, lui faisant rater plusieurs sauvetages mineurs, avant qu'il ne casse la machine lui-même pour en sortir - il croisa plusieurs héros qui travaillaient dans son agence. Au dernier étage, enfin, il y avait son bureau. Le couloir était presque vide, seule une secrétaire pianotait sur un clavier à l'autre bout. Elle tourna la tête en l'entendant pousser la porte de l'escalier, qui n'était que peu utilisé, rougit légèrement, et le salua d'un immense sourire : « Bonjour Deku, vous avez eu une bonne matinée ? »

Izuku s'approcha aimablement d'elle, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise. Kihashi était une jolie femme, et il lui plaisait ; lui-même l'avait remarqué avec le temps. Cependant, ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, ce qui avait le don de faire culpabiliser le héros.

« Un accident de train évité et un braquage qui aurait pu mal tourné.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là, gloussa-t-elle avec joie.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu s'en charger, si je n'avais pas été là..., rappela-t-il avec gêne.

\- Vous êtes trop modeste.

\- Mmh... En fait, Kihashi, je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu pourrais te répondre à cette chaîne de télé à ma place... sinon je ne pourrais pas manger et je n'ai rien pris ce matin... et...

\- D'accord, pas de problème. »

Izuku la remercia plusieurs fois en marchant à reculons, avant d'entrer pour de bon dans son bureau. Il soupira de contentement en fermant la porte. Il devrait manger rapidement, avant que le téléphone sonne à nouveau pour lui signaler une nouvelle urgence - où il irait aussi vite que possible, usant du One for All de tout son saoul. Il se mit en quête de son portefeuille pour aller acheter quelque chose de rapide à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas dans ses tiroirs, ni dans ses poches de manteau. Il fronça les sourcils.

Izuku sursauta violemment lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit d'un coup et qu'une personne sauta dans la pièce en criant : « DEKU ! » Il bondit illico en position de combat, prêt à frapper ce potentiel vilain.

Une petite femme atterrit sur la moquette avec très peu de grâce, son nez cuivré pointé vers le plafond, et ses lèvres enduites d'un rouge carmin étirées en un sourire canaille. Ses lunettes à moitié ronde reflétait une lumière bleu qui faisait passer ses prunelles pour des spectres.

Elle ricana : « Vous auriez vu votre tête !

\- Que... Kôya ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans mon placard ?! s'exclama le héros, les yeux ronds.

\- « Un bon chasseur se met toujours dos au vent... » cita la femme avec un air mystérieux, plissant ses yeux gris. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que vous assaillir avec tous les autres journalistes n'était pas une bonne initiative. Il fallait prendre les devants, pour pouvoir vous voir seul ! »

le contraste de sa pupille et son iris étaient très peu remarquable, mais le centre de ses orbes claires s'éclairaient parfois de reflets colorés et nacrés.

Après ces longs mois de harcèlement, Eime Kôya arrivait toujours à le surprendre. L'extravagante journaliste était la plus déterminée, et sans doute la plus intelligente de toutes. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'à l'effraction pour deux simples questions. Le héros se remit enfin du choc pour lui rappeler : « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! »

Ses lèvres en cœur se tordirent avec amusement, et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

« Ça, c'est un détail.

\- Sortez, s'il-vous-plaît, avant que je le fasse de force, sourit-il avec une extrême politesse, la goutte au front.

\- Vous allez appeler vos agents de sécurité ? Attendez une seconde... Est-ce que les héros ont des agents de sécurité pour leurs agences où ils se suffisent à eux-même ?

\- Sortez maintenant, Kôya, où je porte plainte pour violation de la vie privée...

\- Ce n'était que des questions ! La liberté d'expression, vous connaissez ?

\- Oui, et je connais assez bien la justice pour savoir que vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour vous trouver dans mon bureau, soupira-t-il en se remettant à tâtonner dans ses vêtements, une goutte de sueur coulant le long se sa tempe.

\- Pff, vous n'êtes pas drôle. »

Izuku trouva enfin son portefeuille : il était dans la poche du jean qu'il portait ce matin.

« Je compte sortir à nouveau, et vous allez faire de même, ordonna-t-il à l'intrue.

\- Je vous paye à manger ? En échange, je ne vous demanderai qu'une minuscule, petite, insignifiante interview..., minauda-t-elle en battant frénétiquement ses cils tombants.

\- Non merci...

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, répéta-t-elle en soupirant. Tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur le sort d'All for One !

\- À demain », dit-il vaguement en comptant sa monnaie.

Long silence. Comme il ne l'entendait toujours pas partir, il leva les yeux. Elle fixait un point derrière lui sans bouger, plongée dans ses pensées. Il allait s'enquérir de son état lorsqu'elle parla du bout des lèvres : « Je pensais qu'All for One était immortel...

\- Comment ? » demanda Deku en haussant les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet pour la journaliste.

Elle sembla se ressaisir et battit plusieurs fois de ses longs cils tombant, le regardant avec stupéfaction ; il semblait qu'elle venait de se réveiller et de se retrouver en face de lui. Puis elle redressa ses lunettes sur la fine arête de son nez, et rit : « Wahou, j'étais loin dans mes rêveries ! Bon, on se recroisera peut-être tout à l'heure ! Et je vous promets que j'aurais cette interview ! »

Elle fit volte-face en secouant sa main brune aux ongles vernis de rouge et ouvrit la porte, avant de partir l'air de rien. Deku n'osa pas la retenir ; cependant un pli soucieux s'était formé entre ses sourcils. La mort d'All for One avait suscité beaucoup d'incompréhension, de sa part aussi. Le fait était là : personne ne connaissait les raisons exactes de son décès. Le corps avait été emmené dans la nuit dans une morgue de recherches, où des spécialistes se penchaient sur ce cas depuis son arrivée sur place. La plupart des gens se questionnait sur la mort du plus grand vilain de l'histoire : un suicide ? Un meurtre ?

Ce n'était pas la problématique d'Izuku. Une le taraudait, et il aurait aimé avoir quelques temps libres pour y réfléchir et enquêter.

À qui All for One avait légué son alter de longévité, voire les autres, et pourquoi ?

* * *

On cogna à la porte.

Yuha leva les yeux de son journal papier, le plia soigneusement, et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle dégagea ses épaisses mèches de cheveux bruns de son œil gauche avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Une paire de chaussures militaires abimées foulait son vieux paillasson en forme de tête de chat. Ses yeux remontèrent sur un jean ni large ni étroit, un débardeur violet moulant un corps féminin filiforme, des clavicules et un cou fins et blancs, parsemés de grains de beauté et, enfin, le visage aux lourdes cernes de Yuri, sa petite sœur, qui la fixait sans ciller d'un regard lasse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil, faisant dandeliner sa courte coupe brune.

« Yo, Yuha.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » demanda sa grande sœur avec surprise, se serrant les doigts.

En temps normal, Yuri ne prendrait jamais la peine de se déplacer sans aucun motif. C'était toujours Yuha qui faisait le premier pas pour lui envoyer des textos, l'obliger à donner des nouvelles à leur tuteur. Il lui semblait que sa sœur passait tout son temps dans son sombre appartement, à bricoler on-ne-savait quelle machine, sans mettre le nez dehors de la journée.

Yuri laissa son regard divaguer en répondant : « J'avais envie de te voir... »

Yuha l'invita à entrer, plus soucieuse que flattée. Elle lui demanda si elle avait des problèmes, mais sa petite sœur lui répondit évasivement que non en s'installant à table.

« Ta voiture est cassée, annonça-t-elle en frottant son nez.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Yuha.  
\- Des casseurs l'ont fracassée la nuit où je fêtais le départ d'All for One. Je l'ai retrouvée comme ça. Je l'ai laissée sur place, dans une ruelle. »

Yuha baissa les yeux une seconde. De toutes manières, elle détestait conduire. C'était trop de pression. Mais ça l'embêtait pour la journée. Elle chassa ces pensées et fixa une plante en pot posée sur un meuble pour demander avec un léger sourire : « Tu fêtais cela avec des amis ?  
\- Ouais », répondit Yuri en regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre.

Un silence s'installa lourdement. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle arrose ce bonzaï. Il commençait à se dessécher avec l'été. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Yuri. Elle ne souriait pas aujourd'hui. Yuha se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour elle. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à leur bienfaiteur ? Lui saurait quoi faire. Elle questionna : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Yuri ? »

La plus jeune ne détacha pas ses petites prunelles brunes de la vitre, et resta un moment silencieuse.

« Ça te dirait d'aller au cimetière, aujourd'hui ? » finit-elle par demander d'une voix monocorde.

Yuha resta un instant muette, interrogative, avant de répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle précisa, comme pour se justifier : « Je dois aider une amie à déménager aujourd'hui... »

Yuri eut une réaction étrange. Elle baissa les yeux et sa lèvre inférieure trembla une seconde. Allait-elle pleurer ? Mais elle se ressaisit, si bien que Yuha eut presque l'impression de l'avoir imaginé, et se leva : « C'est pas grave, tant pis.  
\- Yuri. »

Sa sœur tourna enfin son visage vers elle. Yuha se força à sourire, gardant un visage qui se voulait soucieux et rassurant, sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Une boule d'angoisse se formait entre ses poumons. Elle n'était pas douée pour comprendre ses sentiments ou pour faire parler les autres. Mais elle demanda tout de même : « Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu viendrais me le dire ? »

Yuri haussa brièvement les sourcils et sourit en coin : « Bien sûr que non. J'ai passé l'âge de pleurer dans les jupes de grande-sœur. »

Sans hésiter, elle revint à la porte d'entrée. Yuha murmura : « Tu repars déjà ? C'était tout ce que tu voulais demander ?  
\- Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à terminer.  
\- J'aurais le droit de la voir, cette chose ? sourit-elle.  
\- Bientôt », répondit Yuri en haussant des épaules.

Elle la salua rapidement et lui jeta un long regard, avant d'esquisser un dernier sourire neutre et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Yuha souffla du bout des lèvres, seule : « Tu es étrange, Yuri... Je ne te comprends pas... »

Puis elle attrapa son téléphone et chercha un contact en tordant les sourcils, navrée. Elle laissa le doigt en suspens pendant plusieurs secondes, hésitant à appeler. Elle détestait cela, c'était à chaque fois une épreuve. Elle ne voulait pas non plus déranger ni décevoir. Mais elle finit par se lancer après plusieurs grandes inspirations. Elle appuya de la pulpe du pouce sur le numéro qui s'afficha, avant de porter la machine à son oreille. On décrocha rapidement : « Todoroki, annonça une voix curieuse déformée par l'électronique.  
\- Salut Fuyumi. Désolée, je crois que j'arriverai en retard, il y a un problème avec ma voiture... »

* * *

_J'ai conscience que commencer cette histoire __in__situs__, et en plus du point de vue du Michiko est un pari extrêmement risqué. Parce que Michiko est belle. Elle attirera forcément l'antipathie de certain extrémistes de l'anti-Mary-Sue. S'il vous plait, je vous le demande : ne soyez pas assez bête pour juger selon l'apparence. Promis ce n'en est pas une._

_Le problème de cette fiction, c'est qu'elle se déroule huit/neuf ans après les évènements du manga (ligue des vilains et __patata__), mais quelques extraits se passeront sur cette période (ils seront en italiques, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerai de ne pas vous perdre) !__ Donc certaines info seront à changer au fur et à mesure (comme les noms de héros de __Katsuki__ ou __Shoto__, hum...)_

_Je précise que les vilains de __My__Hero__ Academia__ sont actuellement en prison ou morts, selon une fin logique où le bien triomphe, mais ce n'est pas exclus que certains pointent le bout de leur nez..._

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a donné envie d'avoir la suite ! ^^__ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je ne mors pas et vous ne pourrez que m'aider ❤ (Enfin, sauf les insultes pas constructives, mais je n'en ai jamais eu encore, donc je ne m'en fais pas, ha ha.)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Clic, vroum, boum

_Clic_.

Des stores à demi fermés, laissant s'infiltrer les rayons matinaux dans de petits orifices. De rares lueurs s'éclairant dans la pièce sombre. Une canette vide, un sachet en plastique répandant des miettes à même le sol. Un écran qui s'allume. Une petite image. Le dos d'une femme aux cheveux courts dans une cage d'escalier. La lumière se reflétant sur des verres de lunettes. Un mouvement discret dans l'ombre.

_Clic_.

« Hum... »

Une moue dérangée. Des lèvres en cœur qui se pincent.

Eime Koya fronça les sourcils en fourrant plusieurs chips dans sa bouche, mâchant sans faire d'effort de politesse. Les dernières photographies faites avec son appareil défilaient dans de secs mouvements de pouce. De l'autre main, elle se grattait nerveusement le vernis rouge de son auriculaire. La dernière image était celle de la jeune femme, au loin dans la rue. Les pupilles blanches de la journaliste fouillaient chaque détail de l'écran comme si elle allait avoir une révélation. Elle finit par siffler entre ses dents.

« Où vas-tu encore, Yuri ? »

Elle pouvait la suivre, découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Mais partir ainsi seule, sans prévenir le moindre héros, c'était se suicider. Cependant, personne ne la croirait. Elle avala une nouvelle vague d'apéritifs en fermant les paupières, appuyant son crâne contre le mur. Si elle s'en était allé, c'était que son appartement était accessible. Sans double blindé de surveillance et miné d'objets dangereux qui pouvaient lui faire perdre une jambe à tout instant. Mais Eime pouvait s'y rendre. Si elle venait à le découvrir... Yuri saurait que c'était elle. Tant pis. Elle partirait. Elle se cacherait. Elle avait l'habitude. Il fallait que Eime voit de ses yeux ce qu'elle trafiquait. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un moyen de récupérer son... non, elle ne devait pas s'en faire la suggestion pour l'instant.

Dans une détermination froide, la jeune femme se leva, trouva une épingle à cheveux et quitta son doux chez-soi, effaçant toute peur, tout doute de son esprit. Elle descendit l'escalier le plus discrètement possible ; ce qui se révéla périlleux compte tenu de ses kilos en trop. Il était trop tôt pour que la propriétaire du petit immeuble soit réveillée, mais Eime préférait ne pas être vue.

Arrivée sur le palier du dessous, elle s'accroupit devant la porte et tordit l'épingle dans la vielle serrure. Une chance qu'elle ne fut pas électronique comme l'étaient souvent les portes de leurs jours. Le coin de sa lèvre remonta avec satisfaction lorsqu'un clic appréciable retentit. Obnubilés par les alters, les gens oubliaient trop souvent les bonnes vielles méthode de crochetage. L'enseignement de Yuri s'était finalement retourné contre elle.

Une grande inspiration. Eime appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte, restant en retrait. Rien ne se passa. Le noir de l'appartement l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle retira son chausson et le lança quelques mètres plus loin. Le Deku en peluche rebondit sur le sol. Rien ne se passa. Elle attendit quelques secondes dans le silence bourdonnant, puis tendit le bras dans l'enceinte du lieu maudit. Prudemment, elle tâtonna le mur et appuya sèchement sur l'interrupteur. Un vieux plafonnier grésilla, jeta une lumière crue dans la pièce, attaquant les yeux clairs de la journaliste.

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'être certaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Un canapé affessé et tâché. Plusieurs câbles nus jetés sur le faux parquet. Un papier peint déchiré, tacheté de graisse. Pas de télévision, seulement une radio. Des cannettes de bières vides roulant sur le sol. Plusieurs plastiques de nouilles instantanées. C'était décevant, dépitant. Le lieu interdit ressemblait donc à ça ? Pas de bombes ? Pas de cameras ? Alors que faisait Yuri de ses journées ? Elle écoutait la radio en mangeant des nouilles ?

_Clic._

Eime tourna la tête en sursaut. Sur les côtés de la pièce, des placards mangeaient les murs. L'un était plus grand que les autres. Lentement, pas à pas, la journaliste s'approcha, attrapa les poignées de la double-portes, entrouvrit. Un point rouge clignotait. Son cœur battait la chamade d'une peur incontrôlable. Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

_Clic,_ faisait la machine.

Eime resta tétanisée, terrifiée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Et elle avait malheureusement raison d'avoir peur.

Une porte qui claque au rez-de-chaussée. Eime bondit et poussa précipitamment le placard, avant de courir à l'extérieur, récupérant son chausson au passage, fermer la porte dans un bruit quasi-inaudible et filer au dernier étage. Elle s'enferma à double-tour chez elle, suant, la respiration erratique. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effort soudain ou la terreur qui provoquaient ses symptômes.

Eime enfila à nouveau son chausson à l'effigie du héros numéro un, qui souriait bêtement comme si elle ne venait pas de risquer sa vie. La marche flageolante, la jeune femme vint se laisser tomber peu élégamment dans son canapé. Parlant à ses pieds, elle souffla : « On a eu chaud, cette fois, Deku. »

Les chaussons ne lui répondirent que par ce sourire niais cousu dans la peluche. Eime éclata de rire.

« Je parles à mes chaussons, maintenant ! »

* * *

Yuha courrait dans les rues pavillonnaires. Un vélo faillit lui rentrer dedans à un croisement. Elle s'excusa : « Désolée, je suis en retard ! » comme si l'adolescent qui avait manqué de la percuter en avait quelque chose à faire, puis elle repartit, s'arrêta, fit volte-face. Le garçon roulait loin à présent. Elle cria quand même : « Pardon ! Est ce que tu saurais où se trouve... »

Il tourna au coin de la rue sans un regard pour elle. Son visage s'affessa de déception. Elle reprit son souffle quelques secondes, avant de se remettre en marche, rassemblant au creux d'un poing noué sur la poitrine ce qui lui restait de force. Elle pensa le plus fort possible : Allez, Yuha. Courage. Ne perd pas espoir. Il faut jamais perdre espoir !

Le dix-sept... le vingt-huit... Son cœur palpitait de stress. Rien n'avait de sens, et personne ne venait l'aider. Douze... Comment trouver le numéro vingt s'il n'y avait pas de logique ? Lorsque Fuyumi l'avait prévenu que son quartier était un véritable labyrinthe, elle n'exagérait pas. Yuha se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait cinq fois qu'elle faisait le tour du pâté de maison et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la bonne. La jeune femme avait commencé par regarder l'ordre des écriteaux, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y en avait pas. Puis elle avait essayé de lire un à un les noms des boîtes aux lettres, avant de se souvenir que c'était au nom de son conjoint, qu'elle avait oublié. Cette nouvelle maison promettait d'être longue à trouver.

Ce fut finalement par pur et heureux hasard que Yuha aperçu Fuyumi par une fenêtre. Elle reconnut du premier coup d'oeil sa chevelure caractéristique, blanche mêlée de pointes écarlate. Cette dernière discutait en souriant avec quelqu'un juste derrière elle, que Yuha ne pouvait voir.

Yuha laissa s'échapper un sourire de soulagement, et se précipita sur la porte. Un minuscule jardinet menait à cette maison carrée et blanche, comme toutes les autres du quartier. Une porte simple, tout aussi blanche, percée d'une fenêtre flouttée tout aussi carrée, servait d'entrée. Yuha remit ses cheveux bruns sans charme en place, pour ne pas paraître impolie. Le cœur battant, le bout de son index appuya au centre de la sonnette ronde.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, une ombre de mouva derrière le verre ondulant. La poignée tourna seule, puis la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Un grand homme aux épaules carrées et aux cheveux blancs en pique l'accueillit, l'air curieux. Sa sature était imposante, tel un rugbyman sorti d'un écran de télévision. Intimidée, Yuha se demanda si elle n'avait pas, grâce à son adresse discutable, reussi à se tromper malgré tout. Elle resta plusieurs secondes la bouche entre-ouverte, muette.

« Oui ? C'est pour ? » rit l'homme, haussant les sourcils.

Elle balbutia, le cœur rempli à ras bord de nervosité : « Pardon... Désolée de vous déranger... et euh... Bonjour... je viens pour le déménagement... »

Le visage du jeune homme s'ouvrit d'un large sourire accueillant, qui tranchait avec son allure musclée : « Ah, tu dois être Daremonai Yuha ! Fuyumi nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Viens, je t'en pris, entre ! »

Il était sympathique. Yuha lui fit un mince sourire et se laissa guider. Elle retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée pour se chausser de patins mis sagement à disposition contre le mur.

La grande maison sentait le vide.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Natsuo. Je suis son frère, indiqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.  
\- Enchantée.  
\- Fu' est dans la cuisine, suis-moi ! »

Ils traversèrent deux blocs de murs et de parquets nus, avant de retrouver son amie. Elle était appuyée contre l'évier vierge, discutant avec un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux étranges, séparés entre une partie du crâne fauve, et une autre nacre. Ils se tournèrent en les entendant. Et l'estomac de Yuha se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Le monde avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que ce visage, qui se tournait, qui s'était tourné. Une peau étonnamment bronzée, marquée par les ondulement roses d'une peau brûlée sous ses mèches rouges. Ces veines tendres parcouraient son arcade, le haut de sa joue, descendait un petit peu sur sa mâchoire et de début de son cou. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient son iris turquoise et se reflétait sur son autre bille sombre. Les traits de son visage était extrêmement fins, élégants et sophistiqués.

Yuha bloqua, les paupières figées malgré-elle dans une expression de surprise ébahie.

Fuyumi se redressa et sourit, mais Yuha la vit à peine. D'une voix très floue, enjôleuse et fleurie, elle lui lança : « _Tu as vu comme il est magnifique ? C'est insupportable d'être aussi beau ! Ça devrait être passible de prison !_ »

Natsuo éclata jovialement de rire : « _Non mais franchement, regarde cette perfection !_ »

L'homme eut l'air soucieux et demanda d'une voix grave et très douce : « _Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

La musique émotionnelle qui s'était déclenchée dans sa tête s'arrêta, et Yuha réalisa les regards de Fuyumi et Natsuo les jaugeant avec étonnement. Le rouge lui chauffa les joues. Elle bredouilla : « Oui, je... désolée. Excusez-moi... »

Fuyumi sourit : « Ce n'est rien ! »

Ce n'était pas rien pour Yuha. Elle regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, qui la scrutait. Aussitôt, ses joues brûlèrent et ses yeux se baissèrent. Fuyumi s'étonna : « Vous ne vous connaissez pas ? Vous étiez dans la même années à Yuei, pourtant.  
\- Je n'y suis pas restée longtemps... » souffla Yuha, embarrassée.

Yuha jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au jeune homme, et les baissa aussitôt comme il la regardait. Peut-être essayait-il de se souvenir de son visage. C'était bien inutile. S'ils s'étaient croisés, Yuha devait être en arrière plan, quelque part dans les anonymes oubliables. Jamais elle n'aurait été un personnage assez intéressant pour être digne d'être regardée, même si elle vivait parfaitement confortablement avec cette idée. Fuyumi eut elle-même un sourire, heureux et satisfait.

« On a eu le temps d'apporter quelques cartons, mais il en reste encore à aller chercher, indiqua-t-elle. Tu veux bien t'en occuper avec les garçons ? Hiro et moi restons ici pour déballer les premiers, ça ira plus vite. »

Hiro. C'était ça le nom de son conjoint qu'elle ne retenait jamais. Où était-il ? Bah, peu importait.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vous aide ici ? Comme je n'ai plus de voiture, je serais plus utile...  
\- Hey ! On a aussi besoin de mains d'oeuvre ! lança Natsuo, un sourire en coin.  
\- Hiro s'est foulé la cheville hier, donc il ne peut pas porter des cartons lourds. Je suis désolée, ça ne te dérange pas ? s'inquiéta Fuyumi.  
\- Bien sûr que non », assura Yuha en haussant les sourcils, étonnée du soucis que se faisait son amie.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva devant le garage avec ses deux frères encore inconnus. Natsuo indiqua, un sourire taquin tordant le coin des lèvres : « Ma voiture est moins bien, tu ferais mieux de monter avec Shoto. »

Sa remarque lui valut un regard en coin d'une indescriptible froideur de la part du bi-colore. Yuha tordit les mains, sentant le malaise pointer face à un retour aussi peu avenant.

« Et bien... Elles m'ont l'air toutes les deux aussi bien, remarqua Yuha en les comparant.  
\- Je t'assure que le trajet sera moins agréable dans la mienne !  
\- Ah... D'accord... »

Il avait peut-être raison. Après tout, Yuha n'y connaissait rien en voiture, elle ne voulait simplement pas embêter le jeune homme.

Shoto n'avait presque pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée. Il ne devait pas être extraverti, contrairement à Natsuo qui souriait beaucoup et se montrait très présent. Elle se glissa sur la place passager avec une certaine gêne, essayant de se faire toute petite. Son cœur battait vite et son ventre s'était noué, la lançant de contractions. Elle craignait un peu ces symptômes soudain, et se demandait si elle était malade. Ça l'embêterait : Fuyumi comptait sur elle pour l'aider. Son amie avait toujours été là pour lui tendre la main quand elle en avait besoin ; elle ne voudrait pas être empêchée de lui rendre la pareille.

Shoto prit place à son tour dans l'automobile. Après lui avoir rappelé de ne pas oublier d'attacher sa ceinture en joignant le mouvement aux paroles, il fit tourner la clé et la voiture vibra. Les écrans de contrôle s'allumèrent un à un. Mais Yuha ne le remarqua seulement car leur lumière bleue venait caresser la peau du jeune homme, suivant la fine courbe de son nez droit et de sa bouche ourlée. Il devait être mannequin, voir idol, pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit de son hypnotisme quand il se tourna à demi vers elle, lorsqu'il s'arrêta au feu ; elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils roulaient.

« Tu n'as plus de voiture... Yuha, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui... (Elle était heureuse qu'il ait retenu son nom. Généralement, les gens l'oubliaient en quelques instants, n'y faisant que peu attention.) En fait, elle a été cassée la nuit de la mort de All for One. »

Elle parlait très bas car elle se sentait mal, presque nauséeuse. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, mais elle ne voulait pas que Shoto le voit et la renvoit chez elle pour se soigner. En fait, elle avait envie de parler avec lui. Sans savoir pourquoi ; elle se tenait éloignée des inconnus d'habitude. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et sa tête était vide de tout sujet interessant, ce qui la faisait intérieurement angoisser.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de vilains qui se sont manifestés, en effet, se rappela-t-il. Mais aucun n'était vraiment puissant.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai lu... »

Le silence retomba un moment. Yuha se tordait les doigts, gênée. Elle aurait voulu lancer une conversation, mais avait beau se triturer le cerveau, restait bien ignorante quand à la manière de s'y prendre. Il allait la trouver ennuyeuse. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Elle mit un moment à trouver une question cohérente à poser.

« Donc... tu es le frère de Fuyumi ?  
\- Oui. Et tu es sa collègue ?  
\- C'est ça », souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était très agréable à entendre. Elle ignorait que Fuyumi avait parlé d'elle à ses frères. Elle culpabilisait aussi un peu, parce qu'elle ne parlait jamais de son amie. Que leur avait-elle dit ? Yuha se sentait curieuse. Elle espérait qu'il avait une bonne image d'elle. Elle chercha un moment une question correcte afin de relancer le dialogue.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil franchement étonné. Yuha rougit aussitôt, ravala sa salive et agita vivement les mains : « Ne réponds pas si c'est indiscret, bien sûr !  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

Shoto resta un instant en suspend, puis se reconcentra sur la route : « Je suis héros pro.  
\- Oh... »

C'était donc lui, le petit frère héros dont lui avait parlé Fuyumi.

« Ce n'est pas trop compliqué de trouver des missions ? Je sais que ce marché est saturé, de nos jours... »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Yuha ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait un peu stupide. Elle s'empourpa jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais le jeune homme laissa glisser un mince sourire en se remettant de profil. Le cœur de Yuha battit plus vite encore, asphyxiant presque. Elle l'avait fait _sourire_ ? Son sourire était très beau, très simple.

« Non, je m'en sors très bien. J'avais déjà quelques prédispositions à ça. »

Yuha sourit. Elle sentait son cœur battre très vite dans sa poitrine, l'estomac papillonant : « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, il fut si ahuri qu'il manqua de renverser quelqu'un et appuya sévèrement sur le frein, avant de percuter quelque chose de dur. Yuha sursauta, sa ceinture se bloqua et l'empêcha de voler à travers le pare-brise. Les airbags ne s'étaient pas ouverts. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits moins d'une seconde après, elle remarqua que la main droite de Shoto s'était crispée. Une pellicule glacée parcourait cette partie du volant, fine et brillante, fuyant en direction du sol.

Sans y penser plus que ça, elle sortit de la voiture pour vérifier que personne n'était blessé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Car la voiture avait été littéralement bloquée par une masse montante de stalagmites, qui figeait les roues. De la glace, en plein mois d'août.

Yuha aurait été sans doute choquée par cette image si elle vivait dans un monde comme le nôtre. Mais dans le sien, n'importe qui pouvait posséder un pouvoir hors du commun. N'importe qui, sauf elle. Il fallait croire qu'elle était trop normale pour ça.

Shoto était sorti, lui-aussi. Il s'excusa platement auprès du grand-père qu'il aurait pu écraser. Quelques personnes s'était approchées. Certaines levèrent leur téléphone pour prendre des photos. Trois collégiennes se mirent à parler entre elles avec des voix surexcitées. Yuha ne comprenait pas vraiment. En vérité, Yuha comprenait rarement tout de suite. Elle savait seulement que cette ambiance lui déplaisait, et elle recula de quelques pas, dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette miraculeuse où elle pourrait disparaître. Elle ne voyait pas bien pourquoi un simple accident, qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu, émeutait autant de monde. Il y a avait trop de téléphones, trop de photos, trop de regards. Shoto lui indiqua : « Rentre dans la voiture, je me charge de ça. »

Il montrait la glace d'un vague geste de la main gauche. Yuha était curieuse de savoir comment, mais l'ambiance était devenue étouffante. Alors elle acquiesça simplement et s'installa à nouveau, à l'abri derrière des vitres teintées.

Shoto la rejoint en très peu de temps. La foule à l'extérieur ne se dissipa pas immédiatement.

« Désolé pour ça.  
\- Ce n'est rien », sourit-elle légèrement.

Yuha ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il s'excusait ; peut-être de l'accident. Mais cela ne devait pas être important.

* * *

Michiko se précipita dans le salon, paniquée. Le visage déformé par le stress et la voix étranglée, elle lança : « Kemi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon téléphone ?  
\- Nan... » répondit vaguement son amie.

Michiko vint se plantée devant elle, désespérée. Sa colocataire resta allongée nonchalamment dans le canapé et ne leva pas le menton de son smartphone.

« Tu en es certaine ? » implora-t-elle.

Kemi leva la tête, puis se redressa en haussant les sourcils : « Ch'crois pas... »

Elle tapota les cousins du canapés à tâton, faisant danser ses cheveux raides et blond cendré, coupés au carré autour de son visage poupin.

« Ah si, il est là ! » s'exlama-t-elle.

Michiko souffla de soulagement en s'en saisissant, remercia vivement sa colocataire, attrapa son sac et sortit de son appartement au pas de course. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé son téléphone, elle n'aurait pas pu utiliser l'application. Et elle se serait encore fait taper sur les doigts.

Il faisait beau. L'air était humide et lourd, difficilement respirable. Le soleil chauffait la peau lisse de Michiko. Elle attrapa son métro du justesse et resta coincée dans la masse pendant de longues minutes. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année la fixait de si près qu'elle était en capacité de voir son regard malgré ses yeux malvoyants. Elle baissa les yeux et se fit toute minuscule contre une porte coulissante ; ce qui était plutôt comique, compte tenu de son mètre quatre-vingt.

Sortir fut un immense soulagement qui permit enfin à l'héroïne de se détendre. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer cependant, elle garda la tête dans les épaules et le dos courbé. On fit peu attention à elle.

Elle gagna l'agence en profitant de son anonymat pour écouter la vie autour d'elle. Le peu de vent qui passait entre les branches des arbres plantés. Quelques oiseaux qui battaient des ailes ou sifflotaient. Des voitures bloquées par la circulation. Un train qui passait sur un pont. Elle empruntait beaucoup de petites allées désertes pour éviter la foule. Ces bruits pénétraient son ouïe contre sa volonté, semblait vouloir mener un combat acharné contre son cerveau. Elle avait mit de longues années à apprendre à les laisser aller et la traverser momentanément.

Elle arriva à l'agence un peu en retard. C'était un petit bâtiment près des boulevards, inintéressant et sans saveur, sur deux étage, des stores entrouverts aux vitres. Elle ferma les yeux devant la porte, souffla longuement pour se donner du courage. Puis elle entra, les lèvres figées dans un sourire encourageant : « Bonjour ! »

Il n'y avait personne. Étonnée, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Daburu n'était pas à son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tout de suite, elle écouta. Quelqu'un qui faisait les cent pas à l'étage. Deux voix qui conversaient. Tendues.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et profita du fait que son supérieur n'ait pas encore remarqué son retard. Elle s'enferma dans la toute petite pièce longée de bancs, éclairée par une lumière jaunâtre. Une porte menait aux douches, mais était fermée à cette heure du matin. L'agence ne possédait qu'un vestiaire, pour deux héros. C'était peu ; mais leurs résultats restaient excellents. Elle enfila son costume sur-mesure mécaniquement, avec l'habitude de répéter ce geste presque tous les jours. Sa matière satinée, souple et solide, glissait parfaitement sur la peau de ses jambes. Elle tira la fermeture de sa veste dans un « zip » apaisant, et le col plus rigide de son costume prit parfaitement la forme de sa mâchoire. Elle clipa la ceinture noire qui entourait sa taille, tenant plusieurs pochettes. Elle lassa ses bottes militaires noires qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Enfin, elle releva ses cheveux rose pâle en queue-de-cheval haute, qui ondulait jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, et glissa ses appareils auditifs à leur place. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se regarder dans la seule glace qui ornait la pièce, sur le mur du fond, et sortit.

Michiko monta les escaliers des locaux vides, intriguée par les éclats de voix qu'elle entendait à présent. À la machine à café sur le palier du premier étage, Ayato Daburu était appuyé contre le mur, sirotant une canette.

« Salut... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Daburu n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il y eut un cri plus fort que les autres, puis une explosion. Une odeur de fumée se mit à flotter dans l'air. Puis l'alarme incendie se déclencha. Michiko cria de douleur et tourna son appareil auditif sur 0. Le bruit strident de l'alarme ne devient plus que très lointain. Elle entendit très distinctement le « _FAIT CHIER !_ » venant de l'étage du dessus. Suivi d'un grand « _DÉGAGE !_ »

La porte s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un descendit. Elle leur apparu : une femme dévalait, folle de rage. Michiko ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise de se trouver face à Miruko, la numéro quatre du classement des héros, avec sa peau mate, ses longs cheveux argentés et ses hautes oreilles de lapin. Michiko admirait beaucoup cette héroïne courageuse et impétueuse, qui n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pense. Pourtant, Miruko la foudroya d'un regard terrible et lui donna un grand coup d'épaule en passant. Michiko failli tomber, déséquilibrée par le coup inattendu et son ouïe coupée. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en se tenant le bras, non pas énervée mais surprise, n'y comprenant rien. Miruko claqua la porte de l'agence. Bomberkill claqua en écho celle de son bureau. Le bâtiment trembla sous les crampons de Michiko.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'alarme s'éteignit.

Il y eut un très long silence stupéfait. Michiko finit par permettre à nouveau au son de la traverser, mais réduit au minimum.

Nonchalamment, Daburu lui demanda en se tournant vers la machine : « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Michiko haussa les sourcils. Elle souffla, sereine mais stupéfaite : « C'est la guerre, et tu me propose un café ?  
\- Bah, il faut être opportuniste », sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

L'héroïne s'en amusa à demi, à moitié inquiète aussi : « Sérieusement... pourquoi Miruko était ici ? »

Un des deux yeux noirs partit en direction du première étage, l'autre filant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ?  
\- Que Bakugo et Miruko ont eu une relation », répondit-il en descendant les escaliers.

Daburu appelait toujours le héros par son nom. Peut-être par provocation, ne le reconnaissant pas comme tel. Michiko avait du mal à comprendre le secrétaire de l'agence. À vrai dire, comme les deux hommes ne pouvaient mutuellement pas se supporter, elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous les jours travailler ensemble depuis presque un an. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et d'une seule impulsion, le fit rouler jusqu'à son ordinateur. D'une main et d'un œil, il se mit à tapoter les touches, tout en continuant à discuter. C'était une chose que lui permettait son alter : « Dissociation », qui donnait la capacité à Daburu de se servir des deux parties de son corps indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

« Ça s'est mal terminé, à cause de lui, parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on ne s'intéresse à lui seulement parce que sa copine était célèbre, ricana-t-il. Ça a fait le tour des médias.  
\- Je ne lis pas la presse à scandale, avoua Michiko du bout des lèvres.  
\- Enfin bref, elle revient régulièrement tenter sa chance. Elle devrait lâcher l'affaire, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Michiko baissa les yeux et serra légèrement son bras. Elle n'avait pas mal, c'était maintenant simplement un souvenir.

« Je me demande pourquoi elle m'a poussée...  
\- Sûrement qu'elle a la rage de le voir travailler avec une héroïne canon. »

Daburu lui fit un sourire entendu. Michiko rougit légèrement, silencieusement indignée. Michiko aurait peut-être dû être flattée, mais elle n'aimait pas être mise en avant par son physique. Cela la mettait dans une posture très inconfortable.

« J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour ça.  
\- Sûrement que si. »

Daburu se tourna complètement vers l'ordinateur, griffonnant une note d'une main. Michiko eut juste le temps de s'assoir avant que la porte du haut ne s'ouvre à la volée et Bomberkill ne dévale les escaliers.

« Akuhei, on se casse maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Il sortit immédiatement, sans l'attendre. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais pour attendre quiconque. Elle se leva d'un bond et lui courut après pour le rejoindre.

Et c'était parti pour une nouvelle journée.

* * *

_Je vais répondre à la question que vous devez tous vous poser (ou pas) à la fin de ce chapitre..._

_POURQUOI MIRUKO X KATSUKI ?_

_Et bien, sachez d'abord qu'une histoire est censé donnée une illusion de réel, mais elle est belle et bien construite en long en large et en travers. RIEN n'est laissé au hasard. Quand un daron ordonne à son fiston de ne JAMAIS aller à la cave, on est SÛR qu'il s'y rendra. (C'est pour ça que je suis joueuse : j'adore annoncer des suspens pour des choses nulles ou qu'on ne saura jamais... MAIS BREF.)_

_Quel est le putain de rapport, me direz-vous._

_Mais il y en a un ! Dans My Hero Academia, le maître de stage de Katsu est el bg Jeanist. Et comme de par hasard, il est blessé et se retire de la vie héroïque un moment. PLUSIEURS MOIS PLUS TARD, il est toujours mourrant (on sait même pas exactement ce qu'il a). Et comme de par hasard, Katsu rate son permis provisoire : ça tombe bien, Jeantruc n'aurait pas pu le prendre. Et comme de par hasard, une nouvelle héroïne est introduite pendant cette période. Une héroïne aussi caractérielle que Katsu, qui admire les grandes gueules. Et qui rivalise avec Jeanbg. Et comme de par hasard, après ses rattrapages, il devra trouver une autre tutelle..._

_Coïncidences ?_

_JE NE PENSE PAS._

_La théorie de merde je vous jure, tout ça pour ne pas dire que j'aime faire des couples random. _


End file.
